


'Tis the Season

by LaceBunnyBin (Lerysakon)



Category: VIXX
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory, Sass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5525003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lerysakon/pseuds/LaceBunnyBin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakyeon shops too much. Taekwoon likes winter. Jaehwan makes bad drinks. Wonshik works a lot. Hongbin is on the naughty list. Hyuk is sassy. And that's just the surface of it. 'Tis the season for Christmas-themed ficlets to fill your holidays with fluff, sass, and cheer!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. [Navi] Holiday Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing/s: Jung Taekwoon x Lee Hongbin (LeoBin); Cha Hakyeon x Kim Wonshik (Navi); Lee Jaehwan x Han Sanghyuk (HyuKen); Cha Hakyeon x Lee Hongbin (ChaBin); Cha Hakyeon x Kim Wonshik x Lee Hongbin (ChaWonBin); Cha Hakyeon x Jung Taekwoon x Lee Hongbin (NeoBin); OT6 Friendship
> 
> Summary: A collection of Christmas-themed ficlets
> 
> Rating: G - T (Mostly for language)
> 
> A/N: I found this [ 25 Days of Fic-Mas Challenge ](http://hudders-and-hiddles.tumblr.com/post/134308673979/25-days-of-fic-mas) on Tumblr where there are 25 Christmas themed prompts - but I found it late (like, 2 days ago?)... so I'm trying to catch up to it. I can't guarantee I'll be able to do the whole challenge though, but I could try accomplishing some of them ;v; 
> 
> Because of the lack of time, I don't think I'll be doing them in chronological order, so I'll prioritise the prompts that I have a solid idea for first. I'm also doing this to distribute the pairings evenly so they're not just the same ship one chapter after the other~
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading them~ And Happy Holidays!

“Oh oh, don't you think this would look good on Hyukkie?” Hakyeon asked as he held up a sweater in the most distracting shade of pink, decorated with different types of candy canes and gingerbread cookies.

A soft whiny noise almost escaped Wonshik’s throat. “Don't you think we already bought enough gifts for everyone?” He asked - his tone slightly strained as he gestured at the numerous bags he was carrying. Wonshik swore he had at least 100 pounds in each arm and that his limbs are about to get ripped out of their sockets. Unfortunately Hakyeon didn't seem to be anywhere close to being done.

“Nonsense!” Hakyeon waved him off while tossing the audaciously pink sweater into the shopping basket. Wonshik is of the honest opinion that the sweater was more of Jaehwan’s style but he decided not to voice it out lest Hakyeon prolonged the shopping even more. “You can never buy enough gifts for everyone!” Hakyeon reasoned as he pulled a very fluffy white pullover off the racks. “Omo, Wonshikkie, look at this! This would be cute on Kongie!”

Wonshik wanted to choke on a sob. He didn’t know if he regretted making this decision or not. When Hakyeon had asked someone to accompany him - with those hopeful eyes and that irresistible pout on his lips - Wonshik hadn’t been able to say no, thinking that it wouldn’t be all that bad.

He hadn’t expected to be so wrong. He shouldn't have ignored Hongbin and Hyuk's silent warnings - he should've remembered that they had several experiences with Hakyeon's shopping sprees. Wonshik resisted the urge to whine about wanting go home and return to the comforts of his bed where his arms weren't weighed down by endless bags of gifts.

But when Hakyeon chuckled and gave him a peck on the cheek, telling him how glad he was that he accompanied him, and promising that they'll get dinner afterwards at Wonshik’s favourite place, the younger couldn't help but think that he’ll probably do this again if Hakyeon asked.

“Shik-ah! How about this one for Taekwoon?” The older questioned, waving around a large, dark, trench coat - his grin wide in excitement.

Yeah, Wonshik would probably do this again for Hakyeon - even at the sake of his arms falling off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Because Hakyeon likes buying gifts far too much and Wonshik is too ~~whipped~~ sweet to say no to him.


	2. [OT6] Hot Cocoa

It was common knowledge in their group that Jaehwan made the most atrocious hot cocoa ever known to man. It wasn't that he was incapable of making it properly - it was just he had the tendency to start experimenting in how to make it 'better'. To be quite honest, his attempts were a hit and miss - sometimes he would manage to make something delicious, but most of the time it… wasn't.

(He once concocted something that made even the infamous iron-stomach Jung Taekwoon sick for a whole day - no one ever allowed Jaehwan near the kitchen for several weeks.)

So when he suddenly announced that he was going to make a “super special hot cocoa filled with love” for everyone, they all shared a panicked look - dread dawning on their features - especially when Jaehwan started to skip to the kitchen. 

Immediately, as if perfectly choreographed like their performances, the rest of the group moved.

Hakyeon and Hongbin placed an arm each around Jaehwan’s shoulders, distracting him enough that he didn't notice Taekwoon and Wonshik rush past them to hide the ingredients they had in the kitchen.

“Jaehwannie, you're tired, let's make hot cocoa next time.” Hakyeon spoke, starting to stir the younger back to the couch. 

But Jaehwan protested and tried to get out of the two’s hold. “No I'm not! I can handle it!”

“We don't have enough ingredients.” Hongbin tried to reason, tightening his grip around the main vocal's shoulder. “You made hot cocoa a few days ago, remember?”

Everyone suppressed a shiver at the reminder. There had been a lot of cocoa and too much cinnamon - and that was just the surface of it.

“I think I can manage with whatever we have. I can improvise!”

And that's when Sanghyuk, who was waiting behind the trio, finally decided to make his move. He strode forward, wrapped an arm around Jaehwan’s waist, and manhandled him back to the sofa - much to the relief and amusement of the other members.

“Yah! What are you doing! This is not how you treat your cutest and most favourite hyung!” Jaehwan complained, thrashing in the maknae’s hold. Sanghyuk was getting far too strong for his liking.

“Who says you're my favourite hyung?”

“I'm everyone’s favorite hyung!”

“Then, as my 'favorite' hyung, I'm making you stay on the couch to relax.” Was Sanghyuk’s only reply as he dropped Jaehwan on the sofa and kept him there with his arm still around the older’s waist. There was collective sigh of relief when the vocalist finally settled down.

Jaehwan huffed and gave all of them a look - his lips jutting out into an incredibly accurate puppy-dog pout as he crossed his arms indignantly. “I'm never making hot cocoa for you guys again.”

Everyone knew that was a lie though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Jaehwan is precious I love him and it's cute when he does silly things. ~~Also I'm kind of not sorry for the hinted HyuKen.~~


	3. [LeoBin] Winter Wonderland

Taekwoon sighed in content, watching his breath turn into mist. He let a small smile grace his lips as he took in his surroundings of gleaming alabaster.

He may not be very fond of the cold, but he liked snow. There was something beautiful about the way it covered everything with its glamour - a luster of purity over nature.

He took in a deep breath - enjoying the cool and crisp air that entered his senses - basking in the peace that enveloped him.

Nothing could break this bliss.

Thwack

Cold slid down the side of Taekwoon’s neck. Ice seeping into his hair. He stood there for a while, registering what just happened. He then looked to the side - a glare ready on his features as he searched for the culprit.

There, grinning so widely, dimples deep in his cheeks, eyes turned into crescents, and snowball resting in his gloved hands, was Hongbin. His deep laugh resonating pleasantly in the air that Taekwoon’s initial annoyance have all but melted away at it’s mere sound - his lips twitching into an imperceptible smile.

Though, Taekwoon still wasn’t about to let Hongbin get away with that attack.

He watched with utter satisfaction when Hongbin’s eyes widened in dawning horror as Taekwoon took a very large chunk of snow and molded it into a ball. By the time Hongbin started to make his escape, Taekwoon had already thrown the projectile with terrifying accuracy - hitting the back of Hongbin’s head and distracting him enough for the older to catch up. As soon as he was within reach, Taekwoon grabbed the hood of his jacket and pulled on it with so much force that Hongbin toppled backwards with a loud yelp - bringing Taekwoon along with him as he fell into the snow.

Taekwoon’s eyes widened in worry - his mouth opening to ask if the younger underneath him was alright when a laugh bubbled out of Hongbin’s throat, filling the air once again with its melodious sound.

And as Taekwoon stared  at Hongbin surrounded by the gleaming albescence of winter, laughing so brightly, he couldn't help but think that this was a more beautiful sight than what he had before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Idk about you guys but the beauty of winter kind of suits LeoBin for me ;v;


	4. [HyuKen] Christmas Cards

_'Can I have your picture so I can show Santa what I want for Christmas?’_

Sanghyuk let out a snort as he read the disgustingly corny Christmas card he had in his hand.

Shopping with his older sister was boring - especially when she took her time in picking presents for her friends. Unfortunately, Sanghyuk had to endure it for the sake of getting that new game he really wanted for his Xbox.

It didn’t change the fact that he was still bored out of his mind.

Thus, here he was, looking through the shelf of Christmas cards as he waited for his sister to finish - laughing and scoffing at the assortment of corniness and bad photoshopping he was faced with. He had been into art before so he was sure to be extra judgemental about them.

This one in his hand had caught his attention though, mostly because the designs were drawn really well. However, the message completely destroyed his initial thoughts on it.

It was an ordinary white card, with a frame of candy canes, presents, and santa hats decorating its edges. In the middle was a silhouette of a person’s bust shot - not unlike those one would see on social media accounts when someone doesn’t upload a display picture. Its was circled with a decoration of cliche holiday objects coloured in vivid shades of red, green, and yellow. Then, underneath that, was the nauseating pick up line that made Sanghyuk want to cringe and laugh.

If only the artist hadn’t added that line. Sanghyuk turned the card over, searching for the artist’s name. He knew that some companies rarely acknowledged the designer as an individual though, but he was still curious as to who came up with this.

“You like that card?” someone spoke from behind him just as he had found the text he wanted, startling Sanghyuk out of his thoughts. He looked over his shoulder to find a man around his age grinning at him. He had these large, round glasses sitting on the bridge of his tall nose that would’ve looked ridiculous on most people, but seemed to fit him just fine. His dark hair styled up and slightly combed to the side, giving him a professional appearance that contrasted with his casual white turtleneck shirt topped with a dark blue hoodie.

After giving the man a strange look, Sanghyuk shrugged. “It’s okay I guess. Could’ve been better if the line wasn’t so gross.”

The man seemed to be taken aback by the honest reply. “You think the line was gross?” he almost sounded offended. _Weirdo_.

Sanghyuk scoffed. “It’s cliche. But, well, I guess it works on other people. The drawing’s really nice though, I’ll give him that.”

And there goes the surprised expression on the man’s face once again. “You really think the drawing’s nice?”

Sanghyuk shrugged again, not really getting what the deal was with this guy. Deeming the conversation over, Sanghyuk moved to leave when the man spoke again. “Hey, what’s your name?”

Sanghyuk raised a brow at him. “It’s rude to ask without introducing yourself.”

The other paused, looking dumbstruck for a moment, before chuckling. “My mistake. I’m Ken.”

“What kind of name is K--” And Sanghyuk’s eyes widened as he remembered the name he found on the card. He must’ve made a stupid expression when the man - “Ken”, he reminded himself - laughed again.

“Well, it’s Jaehwan really. Ken’s my alias.” He explained. “And because you just insulted my card right in front of my face, you’ll have to accompany me to that really nice dessert place across the street to make up for it.” Then his grin grew as he leaned closer. Sanghyuk’s eyes widened and he felt his ears heat up. “But because you said my art is nice, I’ll treat you.”

Before Sanghyuk could even say anything else, he heard his older sister call him, telling him they still needed to meet up with their parents. It was enough to shake him out of his stupor and step back from Jaehwan to reply to her. He was about to head to where his sister was when Jaehwan pressed the card into his hand (when had he taken it from him in the first place?). He winked at him as he said “Next time then.” before waltzing off.

Sanghyuk stared after the strange guy, not entirely sure what the heck just happened. What a weirdo. He then directed his attention back to the card and found a number written on it that was definitely not there before. Beside it was what seemed to be a caricature of Jaehwan with a speech bubble that said _‘I forgot to take a picture of you to send to Santa. Call me so we can arrange an appointment.’_

For a few minutes, Sanghyuk stood there, gaping at the card. Did that really just happen? Did an artist he insult really just ask him out after hearing his comment about his work? What kind of person even does that?

Then, as he stared at the number on the paper, one thing came to his mind.

Damn, he had to pay for this card now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Jaehwan and cheesy lines are a great combination ~~especially when he uses them on Hyuk ahahahdskafjla~~. This is one of my personal faves tbh... because of the cheesiness :))


	5. [ChaWonBin] Ghost of Christmas Past

Wonshik shot up from his slumber, eyes wide in panic, panting, gasping for air, his heart beating too fast, his body drenched in sweat. His hand came up to clutch at his chest, fingers trembling as it gripped desperately onto the soaked material of his shirt - mind burning with the remnants of his dream.

It was vivid. Far too vivid that he fiercely felt around for the warmth he expected to be beside him. Alarms instantly blared in his head when there was none. He whirled around, afraid that his nightmare wasn’t a nightmare at all, hoping against hope that it wasn’t so.

But it wasn’t the warm, cream walls of his home that greeted his sight. Instead, it was the cold, bare, white and black surfaces of his studio, reminding him of where he was. He wasn’t at home - curled up in his lovers’ embraces, cuddled together within the glow of their bedroom. He was here, holed up in the recording studio, seated in his foldable bed, composing song after song for the holidays.

_The holidays._

His dream played in his head once again - an unwanted mirage that haunted this waking moment.

There had been a ghost. A ghost bathed in light. Nothing was defined except its face that held familiar features - features that Wonshik hadn’t been able to initially recognise. It had led him through various scenes that Wonshik dreaded remembering - dreaded reliving as he knew that they had happened recently.

A scene of coming home to a dark apartment, with only a tray of cold food waiting for him, no one there to greet him as they had gone to bed. Another scene with a tired man seated on the couch, eyes heavy with exhaustion, waiting for him to come home. Another with his younger lover, asking him if he was having dinner with them, which Wonshik had snubbed due to being in a hurry.

Then there was a fight. Wonshik in a rush, rebuffing his younger lover once again, the older one having enough and confronting him about it. There was yelling -  a lot of it - about how Wonshik was barely home for the holidays. How he was dismissive of them. How he was always too busy. And that had snapped Wonshik - leaving them with a loud slam of the door.

But that wasn’t what caused the lump in Wonshik’s throat to form. The ghost had showed him these scenes, but it was sure to point at the details the composer had missed. The subtle glistening of his older lover’s eyes as he silently watched him from the couch when he came home to barely acknowledge him. The way his younger lover curled into himself, biting his lips when Wonshik all but ignored his words. The frustration and the hurt mixed with anger in the older’s face as he screamed at him while their other lover had his gaze averted, not wanting to watch the exchange.

 _‘Will you really leave things as is? Will you keep making them wait until they grow tired of doing so?’_ The ghost had uttered - its features shifting constantly. _‘Aren’t you supposed to be with your loved ones at this time?’_ And then Wonshik realised why the ghost had looked familiar - the features it bore were that of his lovers.

Wonshik had to get home.

Hurriedly, he jumped to his feet, almost tripping over the blanket tangled in his legs. He grabbed his coat, not caring about the papers it toppled over. Once his shoes were securely on, he sprinted out of the building and into the biting cold outside. He could care less about that though as he got into his car and drove off.

Time seemed to fly, or it didn’t fly fast enough, but the moment Wonshik reached their building, he didn’t waste anytime in jumping out of the car and heading up to their apartment. Without preamble, he slammed the door to their flat open, his eyes instantly alighting on the pair before him.

There, on the couch in front of the television, were his beautiful lovers, cuddled into each other, the older combing his fingers through the younger’s hair - both dressed in large sweaters that Wonshik could swear belonged to him. They both froze at his entrance, shock evident on their features.

“Hakyeonnie. Hongbinnie.” Wonshik breathed out. His heart swelling in relief. They were still there. They were alright. They haven’t been turned into spectres like that ghost in his dream. He still had them.

Hakyeon frowned as he stood from his seat - his hand lingering on Hongbin’s neck while he faced Wonshik. “If you’re here to be an ass again, I’m kicking you right back out.” he warned, not leaving Hongbin’s side. But Wonshik didn’t even care about his tone - too relieved at the sight in front of him. Before Hakyeon could say anything else, Wonshik strode forward, wrapped his arms around Hakyeon’s waist as he captured the other’s lips in a kiss, pouring all his emotions into that action, cupping his cheek gently as he deepened the gesture. For a second, Hakyeon stood in shock before returning the sentiment, and then subsequently pushing him away.

“What the fuck, Wonshik? Did you really think that kissing me is gonna fix--”

“I’m sorry.” Wonshik blurted out as he pulled Hakyeon into a hug. “I’m sorry for not being here.” Then his gaze landed on Hongbin that stood behind Hakyeon, watching him warily. He let go of his older lover and pulled Hongbin into his embrace, burying his face into the crook of the other’s neck. “I’m sorry for being an ass and ignoring you.”

Hongbin snorted. “If you’re only sticking to sorry with no action, you better be ready to spend the night in your car.” He stated, though there was no malice in his tone.

Wonshik breathed out a chuckle, relieved that they didn’t seem mad at him any longer. “I know.” he uttered as he pulled away to place a kiss on Hongbin’s lips. “I’m staying. I’m staying right here with you two.”

“And work?” Hakyeon challenged with a raise of his brow. Wonshik reached for his hand and pulled him, holding both his lovers close. “Work can wait. You’re more important.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I don't see much of this OT3 but I love it so much huhuhu


	6. [ChaBin] Naughty and Nice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Slightly suggestive; only very slightly

When Hongbin woke up from the best sleep he had in a long time, the last thing he expected was to find himself restrained to a bedpost, dressed in a tacky red robe with white fur lining its edges. Judging from the silky texture he felt around his neck, he realised that he had a ribbon there as well. Thankfully, whoever thought of putting him in this position had the courtesy to tie the robe closed and to leave his pants on.

Hongbin bit his lip as he once again tried to pull on the flimsy-looking ribbons that tied his wrists above his head. No such luck. It was stronger than he had thought.

He let out a long-suffering groan before lying back down on the mattress in defeat, hair splayed all over the white, fur pillow. Hongbin wasn’t quite sure how he had ended up in this situation. The last thing he remembered was falling deep into sleep in his own bed after a night of drinking with his friends. He was a coherent drunk - the type who was still aware of his surroundings despite the copious amounts of alcohol in his system - so he was quite sure that he had done nothing that would’ve led him into this.

He thought back to possible culprits - trying to figure out who among his friends would've been most likely to leave him like this. However, he was saved from thinking when the door opened. Hongbin strained his neck towards the entrance, his predicament making it harder but he managed to catch sight of tan skin and dark hair with streaks of green.

 _Of course._ Why wasn't he surprised. Only _he_ would think of doing this to him.

“I see you're awake.” The man drawled - amusement in his voice.

“Really Hakyeon?” Hongbin scoffed.

Hakyeon only chuckled. “Don't you like it?” He asked as he stood by Hongbin’s head - finally giving the younger a full view of himself. Clad in a loose white shirt and sinfully tight leather pants that highlighted his legs, Hongbin felt his throat tighten as his eyes appreciated the visual.

“Like what you see?” Hakyeon asked with a smirk.

Hongbin’s gaze travelled from Hakyeon’s legs, up his waist, lingering on the slightly exposed chest and shoulders, before making its way up his face and finally meeting his eyes. “I’ve seen better.” He answered - words dripping with sass.

Hakyeon chuckled. “Of course you have…” he leaned forward, breath fanning against Hongbin’s cheek as he spoke. “... you’ve seen me naked after all.”

Blood rushed to Hongbin’s face, painting his cheeks as red as the robe he was in. Hakyeon’s laugh reached his ears, along with a softly uttered “cute”, while he slowly crawled on top of the younger, settling his weight right on his groin. Hongbin’s gasp echoed throughout the room, his head thrown back as much as his position would allow it, arms straining against the ribbons that held his wrists captive against the headboard.

“Look at you Binnie. We haven’t even begun yet and you’re already like this.” Hakyeon crooned while his fingers traced patterns on the patch of skin exposed by the crimson robe.

“Wh-what are you talking about?” Hongbin managed to breathe out as the tanned fingers trailed up his chest, caressing his neck ever so gently, before raking through his thick locks, dragging out a whimper from his lips.

“Don’t you know Binnie?” Hakyeon voiced sweetly - tone coated with a mixture of saccharine and sensuous intent as he languidly rolled his hips, causing jolts of pleasure to rack Hongbin’s entire body. He propped himself forward until his lips were but centimeters away from the younger’s, his bottom lip brushing against Hongbin’s when he spoke. “You’re on the naughty list this year, Hongbinnie. This...” Hakyeon pulled on his mane, forcing him to bare his neck to him vulnerably before grazing his teeth against the pale skin, laying a small bite on his chiseled jaw. “... is your punishment.”

Hongbin’s breaths were reduced to gasps, trying to speak through the haze that clouded his mind. “Wh-why are y-you the one pu-punishing me then?” he managed.

Hakyeon laughed again - his hands gliding down to the white knot that kept the red robe closed. “Because I’m on the nice list, Binnie.” he started while untying the strip of cloth. “And I get to choose the gift I want.” then he pulled apart the robe, exposing planes of porcelain skin that Hakyeon didn’t waste any time in starting to explore. Hongbin wanted to cover himself, embarrassed by the turn of events. Yet, at the same time, he couldn’t help the shiver of anticipation as he watched Hakyeon’s appraising gaze searing into his very being. “And I fully intend to enjoy this gift~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm sorry ChaBin brings out the trash in me OTL


	7. [OT6] Mulled Wine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can be connected to Hot Cocoa

They knew Jaehwan was never to be _ever_ trusted with any kind of culinary concoction - whether it was actual food or some kind of beverage. Doing so was basically begging for multiple trips to the bathroom and, if it’s really bad, hours bedridden with an overly mothering Hakyeon (and teasing maknaes - unless they were the ones bedridden). Jaehwan was a rather capable cook, they knew that - he just wasn’t a cook who was capable of improvising recipes.

Thus, on the night before Christmas, while they were all celebrating together as a whole, when Jaehwan announced that he had something for them to try, everyone’s laughter died down, exchanging glances at each other, waiting for someone to stop the vocalist.

Too late.

Before anyone could even do anything, Jaehwan had already set down a large bowl of dark red liquid, mixed with ice and slices of oranges. There was a foreboding silence as Jaehwan cheerfully filled their cups with it and served it to each member. They all stared at the drink cautiously, no one taking the initiative to taste first. Not even Taekwoon, who was usually the first to shovel anything edible in his mouth, was willing to risk his health.

“Hyung…” Sanghyuk broke the silence whilst he stirred his cup - looking at it like it would attack him at any moment. “... I know we had a vampire concept, but we aren’t really supposed to drink blood.”

Hakyeon sniffed the cup before his eyes narrowed. “Jaehwan is this alcohol?” He demanded - his mother-mode on.

“Relax hyung.” Jaehwan placated. “It's just red wine! Not much alcohol content.”

“Red wine and?” Wonshik cut in, still dubiously eyeing the liquid.

“It's mulled wine. I followed the recipe!” The vocalist defended . “Don't you guys trust me?”

“With food? No.” Hongbin deadpanned. “You made _Taekwoon_ _-hyung_ sick once. I'm not drinking that until I'm sure it's safe.”

Jaehwan pouted at them. “Some friends you are.” Then, without preamble, he drank the concoction in one go. Hakyeon was fast to shift into position, ready to tend to him if anything went wrong. Sanghyuk and Hongbin, who was on either side of Jaehwan, were already waiting to catch him if necessary. All of them watched intently, anticipating the inevitable.

But Jaehwan only placed the cup on the table, a satisfied grin on his face. “See? It's good! Try it!”

There was a few more seconds of silence, each expecting the vocalist to topple over, or get sick, or any kind of sign that the beverage was hazardous to their health.

Nothing happened.

“Wonshik-hyung, pass me the chicken.” Sanghyuk whispered. “I need something to counter the taste just in case.”

Once Wonshik did, Sanghyuk was next to try it - Hakyeon had wanted to stop him but the impulsive maknae had already downed the drink. Everyone waited with bated breath. Once Sanghyuk was done, he stared at his glass in wonder - shock on his face. “It's actually pretty good.”

“Ha!” Jeahwan exclaimed. “See? See?”

Since there didn't seem to be anything wrong, they started tasting their drinks. First it was Hongbin, then Taekwoon, then Hakyeon, and last was Wonshik - each sipping the drink tentatively. Waiting for any side-effects to happen - and finding that, no, they aren't about to need medical help anytime soon - they all had to concede that Jaehwan had actually mixed something consumable and tasty.

Soon, the conversations resumed as they started to drink more of the beverage.

But it wasn't long till they found out exactly what the effects of the drink was.

“Shik-ah~~~” Hakyeon whined, nudging Wonshik’s butt with his palm. “Pass me more ddeokbokki~”

There was a incoherent garbled noise from Wonshik, who’s face was buried into Hongbin’s neck, his arms wound around the younger's waist. Hakyeon pouted and nudged him again. “Wonshik-ah! Wonshik-ah! Ddeokbokkiiiiii.”

“Shut up we don't have ddeokbokki.” Sanghyuk hissed, though there was a considerable slur in his tone.

“What was that brat?!” Hakyeon exclaimed as he tried to grab at the maknae. “You dare talk like that to your hyung? Why I ought to--” He didn't get to finish though as he swayed to the side and bumped into Jaehwan. “Oooooh Jaehwannie, our Jaehwannie~” he cooed - his mood doing a one-eighty as his annoyance was replaced with affection.

“Hyung…” Hongbin spoke, tone slightly defeated as he eyed his current predicament. On one side, he had Wonshik clinging onto him tightly while snoring into his neck, and on the other was Taekwoon, lying face down on his thigh, arms wrapped around his waist. “What kind of wine did you put in that?”

“I told you, red wine!” Jaehwan replied while pushing away a very clingy, very drunk, Hakyeon. At the dubious raise of Hongbin’s eyebrow though, he added. “Okay, maybe I added a bit of vodka. And maybe tequila. And a bit of soju? Just a bit!”

“Are you trying to give us alcohol poisoning?”

“Hey, you're not drunk!”

“That's not the point.”

Sanghyuk snorted at them while he grabbed for another drink - but it was instantly taken away by Hongbin. “What the fu--”

“Language, Sanghyuk.” the second youngest lightly scolded.  “I think you've had enough.”

“You're not my mother, Hongbin.”

“That's Hongbin- _hyung_.” Hongbin corrected, though he didn't seem all that bothered by the informality of their youngest member. “Your mother is too drunk to mother you.” He gestured to Hakyeon, who was draped across Wonshik’s body while still clinging onto a struggling Jaehwan.

“Hongbin help!”

Hongbin gave him a deadpan look while keeping the drink he confiscated from Sanghyuk out of his reach. Thankfully, the maknae was also too intoxicated to make a successful attempt, his uncoordinated limbs disabling him from taking the cup from his hyung. Hongbin felt both Wonshik’s and Taekwoon’s arms tighten around him after accidentally jostling them  - accompanied by another garbled sound from Wonshik.

“I'm busy. You're on your own. You asked for this.”

“Hongbiiiiiiiiin!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Can't help the hint of WonTaekBin hihihihi... also because Ken experimenting on culinary stuff lol Also, I've always had this thought that KenBin have the highest alcohol tolerance so why not have it here XD


	8. [Navi] The Nutcracker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonshik didn’t like the theatre... but he might be able to learn to like it.

Wonshik held back a resigned groan as the theatre started to dim and classical music filled the room. Why was he here again?  _Oh, right,_  Jaehwan dragged him there to watch a stupid ballet show because his friend was in it. He honestly wanted to be anywhere else but here - bourgeois entertainment filled with stuck-up snobs was not his thing. But Jaehwan was annoying if not persuasive - pestering him day and night until he didn’t have a choice but to relent (how was Jaehwan even able to bother him 24/7 and still look like he slept a lot better than Wonshik - he will never know).

It was also partly the reason why Wonshik was trying not to show how utterly disinterested he was in this - because Jaehwan was an ass who seated them in the front row and _cheerfully_  told him (more like threatened really) that if he showed as much as an ounce of indifference to his friend’s performance, he would be the most annoying prick Wonshik has ever met. And Wonshik, being an underground hiphop dancer and rapper, has met a lot of pricks. He can attest to the fact that his friend was very much capable of being worse than anyone he’s come across.

Jaehwan seemed to have sensed his dread nonetheless when he kicked him in the shin and whispered. “Suck it up. You’re a dancer too! You can at least appreciate that part.”

Wonshik snorted, “I breakdance, genius. Not ballet. Why didn’t you just take Hongbin anyway? He’s the one you usually drag into this.”

“Well,  _genius,_ ” the older countered sassily, “today’s the last day of his boyfriend’s musical, remember? He told you himself.”

Right. _That_. Wonshik huffed before sinking into his chair, petulance evident on his features. He glared at the curtains that started to part, as if they were mocking him with the mere fact that they moved.

The look didn’t fade away even when the dancers started coming in - performing jumps and pirouettes that were, admittedly, impressive to watch. Wonshik’s annoyance started to melt away as he found himself watching the movements of the dancers more closely, taking note of their posture and delivery. He was careful not to drop the scowl he wore though - he didn’t want to give Jaehwan the satisfaction of him being right about appreciating the dancing aspect of the show.

Just then, another dancer entered the stage, poised, elegant, and radiating an aura that set him aside from everyone else. There was something about the way he carried himself that was striking that Wonshik couldn’t keep his eyes off of him.

Then he moved

And oh.  _Oh_.

The moment he moved, Wonshik was transfixed. Every step was precise. Every twist was controlled. Every maneuver of his body - from the raising of his limbs to the arching of his entire frame - was executed in an insanely beyond professional level that Wonshik couldn’t stop watching. It was like seeing a swan personified - yet, at the same time, a swan didn’t seem enough to describe the ethereal being in front of him. The dancer was lithe and skilled, performing a myriad of complicated movements one after the other - a combination of jumps, twirls, and splits enacted with practiced ease and graceful flexibility that had Wonshik’s teeth digging into his lip. However, what perhaps made the display much more entrancing was how the dancer could convey so much emotion in his movements - the regalness of his role, the distress from his conflict, and the sheer delight once everything was resolved. Wonshik had no idea about what the whole thing was about, but he was able to understand the gist of it through this one performer.

So focused was he on that dancer that he hadn’t even realised the show had ended until the curtains closed, shielding the graceful being from Wonshik’s view.

“So how was it?” Jaehwan asked, cutting through Wonshik’s reverie. “Was it as bad as you thought?”

It took a while for Wonshik’s brain to comprehend Jaehwan’s question - still filled with the images of the dancer that caught his entire attention. “It was okay.” he managed to choke out, “It wasn’t that bad I guess.”

Jaehwan beamed widely while grabbing onto Wonshik’s wrist and leading him in a different direction from the exit. “Good. Coz I’m introducing you to Hakyeon. I wanted to make sure you aren’t going to talk shit about the show around him.”

“Who the fuck is Hakyeon?”

Then Jaehwan’s grin turned incredibly smug - a glint present in his eyes that made the younger wary of him. “The friend I was talking about. He played the Nutcracker.” And, if smug grins could turn even more evil, Jaehwan’s just did. “You know, the one you were mentally stripping the whole show.” he said while waggling his eyebrows.

Wonshik spluttered, trying to deny Jaehwan’s claim. But all he got was an eyeroll and a snickered “Please. You were practically drooling. Come on, Wonshik, walk faster so you can finally stare at his ass up close - am I a great wingman or what?”

Wonshik swore that if his friend wasn’t leading him to that beautiful dancer, the world would’ve been one less short of a Lee Jaehwan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually written last year but I just realised I forgot to post it here QuQ Even though its past Dec 25 I'll try to add to these drabbles huhu


	9. [LeoBin] Christmas Without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been a long time since he spent time with Hongbin. Well, perhaps not that long, but it felt like it to him.

The sound of the clock striking twelve echoed throughout the quiet living room, filling the silence with obnoxious exclamations of a catchphrase that was in Japanese. Taekwoon yawned as he switched his attention from his phone to the silly looking, anime-themed clock that Jaehwan and Sanghyuk had bought before.

Ignoring the noise from the device, he sat up on the couch and gazed expectantly at the door, hoping it would open soon. That it would finally welcome home a certain doe-eyed, dimpled actor - smiling like he usually did when he greeted him.

The sinking feeling of disappointment filled him when it was clear that it wouldn't be opening anytime soon. The emptiness in his chest worsening - as if it was spreading to the very recesses of his being. Taekwoon’s mind was brimming with nothing but longing - his arms itching to feel the younger close again. There was a coldness in the air that not even the thick blanket draped over him could do something about.

Taekwoon sighed once again as he plopped back down on the couch, fingers running through his hair as his mind wandered off to the one he had been waiting for to come home, ignoring the tendrils of exhaustion coercing him to sleep.

It had been a long time since he spent time with Hongbin. Well, perhaps not that long, but it felt like it to him. Ever since the filming for his drama started, the younger had been far too busy - even missing some of their group schedules because of it. Taekwoon was always thankful for the opportunities that Hongbin could join them - savouring what little time he had with the budding actor before he went off for his shoots again.

(Hakyeon had been scolding him more often about being too touchy with Hongbin - making a point to sometimes place himself in between them so as not to raise suspicions from outsiders. Though, Taekwoon was usually quick to shoot back with a remark about Hakyeon’s constant flirting with Wonshik, which would effectively shut the leader up... most of the time.)

In all honesty, Taekwoon didn't care much if he was being more noticeable with his interactions. It didn't matter to him at this point really.

His thoughts wandered to how Hongbin was doing. Was he alright? Did he have the right clothing for the cold weather? Was he eating well? Was he still getting enough rest?

“Taekwoon-ah.” A voice cut through his thoughts. For a moment, his spirits lifted, thinking that Hongbin had come home while he was deep in thought. However, realising that the light voice did not match the younger's deep one, his chest weighed heavier than before. With his usual poker-face on, Taekwoon shifted his gaze in the direction of the bathroom where the voice had come from. There, in the doorway, was Hakyeon, looking every bit of someone who just got out of bed - his eyes droopy yet they still had a hint of concern in them. “You're still up.”

It was a statement - no hint of question behind it. Taekwoon didn’t reply - he didn’t have to. Hakyeon knew why he was still awake. They weren’t lifelong friends for nothing.

“You should go to bed. We have a schedule tomorrow.” Hakyeon softly suggested as he padded back to the room he shared with Jaehwan.

“Later.” was Taekwoon’s only reply, fiddling with his phone once again. He heard a sigh from Hakyeon before the sound of the door closing echoed throughout the room.

Taekwoon eyed his phone for a moment before finally opening it to his contacts, scrolling through it before landing on a certain name. His finger hovered over the icon, hesitating, contemplating if he should click it. Eventually, after a few minutes, he closed the contact list, not quite knowing what to say in the first place. He wasn’t one for mushy texts - and neither was Hongbin to be quite honest. In fact, he cringed at even the idea of those - curling his fingers while shutting his eyes as if the mere action would banish the thought of corny messages.

A small smile made its way to Taekwoon’s lips at the mental image.

Opening his phone to his gallery, he couldn’t stop the smile from growing wider as he viewed the pictures he had of Hongbin - cringing, smiling, laughing. There were also pictures from the drama's shoot mixed in the gallery that he had shamelessly taken from instagram. 

Then Taekwoon had a thought.

He looked through his photos until he found what he was looking for and, with a few taps, there was a new post on his account.

It was a picture of them - a selfie taken during one of the rare occasions that it was just him and Hongbin. He remembered it well. It had been a time that they barely spent time together - what with Hongbin’s MC schedules and Taekwoon’s preparation for his sub-unit debut with Wonshik. That day was the day they were finally able to take a bit of rest and be together - even for just a few hours. It was the day they were able to silently convey how much they had missed each other through light touches and secretive smiles.

“Do well at your shoot.” was the caption that accompanied the photo. But, as he felt his eyes become heavier and as sleep started to pull him into its grasp, Taekwoon hoped that, when Hongbin saw the photo, he would understand the underlying message he wanted to convey.

_I miss you._

* * *

When Taekwoon checked his phone the next day while taking a break from practicing their upcoming performances for the year end music shows, he wasn’t able to hold back his emotions from showing on his features.

“Hyung, you’re smiling.” Wonshik commented, giving him a strange look.

Taekwoon only replied with a shrug and a shake of his head - a silent way of telling him not to concern himself about it. The words still echoed in his mind even as he took his place in the formation once again.

 _“Thank you.”_ Was Hongbin's reply.

But Taekwoon knew Hongbin understood it. Because he also understood the underlying message in Hongbin’s words.

_I miss you too._


End file.
